Shirayuki and The Glass Slipper
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki father got remarried to a mean and evil woman. Years went by and her step-mother and two step-sister treat her like a is a servant but a letter come from a castle and all the woman in the village are in attend the royal ball. Which one will married the prince?
1. Chapter 1

**Shirayuki and The Glass Slipper**

 **This story is base on Cinderella. I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Sum: Shirayuki father got remarried to a mean and evil woman. Years went by and her step-mother and two step-sister treat her like a** **is a servant but a letter come from a castle and all the woman in the village are in attend the royal ball. Which one will married the prince?**

 **Chapter 1**

In a small village in the kingdom of Clarines live a young girl name Shirayuki. She lives with her step-mother, Belladonna and her two step-sisters Carrie and Elvira. When Shirayuki was four years old, her mother died from cancer. Her father decided that Shirayuki need a mother and so he got remarried to Belladonna.

When Shirayuki was nine her father never returns back from his trip. Years went by and Shirayuki grow up as beautiful as the red rose. Belladonna move Shirayuki up in a tower so Elvira and Carrie can have their own room. A couple year ago they starting teat her like a servant. Every night before Shirayuki go to bed, she repeats what her late mother will tell her the day when she passed away. "Be nice, be kind, be strong," Shirayuki whisper to herself every time when she gets mad my her step-mother and step-sister.

 **Our story takes place 9 years later...**

Shirayuki is now 18 years old. She laid on her bed sound asleep when the town clock ring three times to tell everyone in the village to woke up. Shirayuki swings her legs off the bed and got on her "poor" dress that featured an olive canvas skirt with patches and a black bodice with red lacings and white sleeves. Shirayuki walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to start making the breakfast for her step-family.

Shirayuki said the fire in the fireplace to take belladonna morning tea then She starting to cook the eggs in the frying pan with sausage and bacon to make scrambled eggs. "Shirayuki where is our breakfast." Yelled carried in the dining-room.

"I'm coming," Shirayuki said, carrying three plates into the dining room.

"Well, it about time," Belladonna said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I'm sorr-" Shirayuki said but she was cut off my Belladonna.

"Save it I don't want to hear it," Belladonna said, pick up her fork and starting eating her scrambled eggs. Shirayuki walked back to the kitchen and eat her breakfast that was only bread and water. After her step-family finish eating, Shirayuki went back in to clean up the table.

Shirayuki looked out of the window and saw a castle. "What would it be like living there?" Shirayuki asked dream what the castle will be like.

 **Meanwhile at the castle...**

"Where is lord brother?" a man asked, walking down the hallway to find his brother.

"I think he is in his office." Said a servant, walking behind the young man. The man opens the door to his brother's office.

"Oh, Zen good morning." The man said who has long blonde hair that is in a ponytail.

"Izana what is the meaning of this?" Zen asked, looking at Izana.

"What are you talking about?" Izana answer with a question.

"The engagement ball." Zen answer.

"You need to find a wife. You are at that age." Izana said.

"Then can I invite the village people to attend?" Zen asked it was tired to see only royal there all the time.

"I don't care," Izana said, looking at Zen.

"Thank you," Zen said, bowing his head and walked out of the room.

"Mitsuhide, I want to you tell the people of the village about the ball is in tomorrow night," Zen said, walked down the hallway with a green hair man name Mitsuhide.

"Yes as you wish, Prince Zen," Mitsuhdie said, bow his head and walked away from Zen.

"I wish there someone out there that will understand me that the woman I want to marry," Zen said to himself, looking out of a window at the village.

 **But will fate bring Zen and Shirayuki together find out in the next chapter of Shirayuki and The Glass Slipper...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirayuki and The Glass Slipper**

 ** **Chapter 2****

Shirayuki carries a basket and went into the forest to pick apples to make apple pie. Shirayuki wearing a hood to cover her bright red hair. "Someday I will be free from my step-family," Shirayuki said, put her basket down and starting to pick apple until it fills up the basket.

"This is it. I think I'm done." Shirayuki said, was about to walk off when a man just over a wall but he suck at landing and fall face first on the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." The man said, holding his right arm where the pain is at.

"Are you okay?" Shirayuki asked, walking over to him very slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The man answer, standing up and pick up his sword. "What is a girl like you doing in a forest like this?" The man answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"I was picking some apple and I was heading back home." Shirayuki answer, looking back at the man.

"What do you need those apples for?" He asked, looking down at the basket.

"To make Apple pie." Shirayuki answer.

"Please remove your hood." The man order. Shirayuki removes her hood and looked back up at the man. Shirayuki was the man eyes got wide.

"Beautiful red hair you not there." The man said with a smile.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, bowing her head to the man.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"It Shirayuki, sir." Shirayuki answer. "May I asked what your name sir?"

"Zen," Zen said, smiling at Shirayuki.

"It nice to meet you Zen," Shirayuki said, turn to walk away.

"The same here. Can you please meet me here at the sometimes time tomorrow?" Zen asked.

"I can try," Shirayuki said and walked off back to her home. Shirayuki put the apples of the basket on the table to make the apple pie for lunch. Belladonna walking into the kitchen and saw Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki where were you?" Belladonna asked while she was yelled/

"I was getting apple to make apple pie." Shirayuki answer, looking at Belladonna.

"Well, we need to get the girl there dresses for the ball. the prince is looking for a wife and one of my girl with marrying him." Belladonna said, walked out of the room. Shirayuki start to make the pie before dinner and think about Zen

 **Meanwhile at the castle...**

"Prince Zen stop running off into the forest without anyone with you." Mitsuhide said, walking behind Zen.

"Okay, that girl she so beautiful." Zen said, thinking about Shirayuki.

"Did she know that you're a prince?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, she did not know. I give her a name and she never asked if I'm the prince." Zen said, looking out of the window. "She so sweet and kind. I want to marry her. That it, Mitsuhide give me an invitation and I will go and give it to her tomorrow." I said, turn to look at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, sir," Mitsuhide said, walked away from me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shirayuki and The Glass Slipper**

 ** **Chapter 3****

The next day Shirayuki finally got away from her step-mother by telling her that she needs to go and pick more apple because she uses all of them when she makes apple pie. She saw Zen standing beside a tree with his arms cross. "Sorry, I'm late," Shirayuki said, bowing her head to Zen.

"It fine. I'm so happy that you come." Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki.

"You are?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at Zen.

"Yes. Oh, I have something for you." Zen said, pull out a card and hand it to Shirayuki.

"What is it?" Shirayuki asked, take the card and open it.

"It an invitation for the ball tonight at the castle. Sorry, it was late notice." Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Wait you work in the castle. So that meet you know the prince?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, the prince and I are really close." Zen answer.

"Thank you, I will be happy to go," Shirayuki said, heading the town bell ringing. "Well, I got to go home now." She said, walked off.

"Okay, I will see you there tonight," Zen said, waving goodbye to Shirayuki. Before Shirayuki enters the house, she hides the invitation in her basket.

"Shirayuki did it take you that long to goo and pink apple," Belladonna said, tipping her feet.

"I'm sorry, the apple was very high." Shirayuki lie, looking at Belladonna.

"I don't care your excuse put that basket down because of the ball it tonight and Carrie and Elvira need to get their dress on," Belladonna said, grab Shirayuki arm after she set the basket down. Belladonna pulls Shirayuki out of the kitchen.

"It about time you got here," Carrie said, looking at Shirayuki. "Do my hair and making it stand out so the prince will love it," Carrie said. sat down on a chair.

"You hear her get to work," Belladonna said, walked out of the room. Shirayuki walked up to Carrie and starting doing her hair. After a while, Shirayuki got done help Carrie and Elvira with their hair and put on their dress.

"Come on girl it time for the ball. Shirayuki we will be home around midnight." Belladonna said, walking out of the house with Carrie and Elvira and got in the carriage. Shirayuki walked upstairs to her tell tower and went through her closet for a beautiful dress her mother used to wear.

She put on an orange dragging-dress that shows the front of her legs (knee to feet) with deep purple straps around her collarbone that twist around her chest and to her waist, light pink coloring inside, and deep purple scale-like trimming. Her shoes are pale blue heels with straps from her toes to her lower shin and gold jewels decorating it. She also wears gold pearl earrings with raindrop-like jewels dangling from them, pale blue necklaces around her neck (as a choker) and collarbone (like a regular necklace), and two gold necklaces on her left wrist while the larger one has purple gems around it.

Shirayuki walked to town to see if she can use a carriage to get to the ball. She knocks on a door and an older man answer. "Can I help you?" The man asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Can I borrow a carriage to go to the ball?" Shirayuki answer with another a question.

"You can but let me take you up there." The man said, walked out of the house and went over to the carriage. "Here you go." He said, open the door and Shirayuki got in.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said before he closes the door. She feels the carriage took off to the castle. After a while of driving, she finally got to the castle.

"I will wait here for you so you don't have to walk." The man said, open the door to the carriage.

"Okay, I will be back before midnight," Shirayuki said, walking up the staircase and show the guards her invitation to let her in the castle. After she got in the castle she went to the ballroom and saw a lot of people dancing with each other.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shirayuki and The Glass Slipper**

 ** **Chapter 4****

 ** **Meanwhile with Prince Zen...****

Zen was bowing to every girl that comes up to him. "Prince Zen is that girl here yet," Mitsuhide said, walking up to Zen.

"No, she not here yet. Maybe she is not coming." Zen said, looking around the room when a red hair girl catches his eyes. "She here now," Zen said, walked away from Mitushide and walked up to Shirayuki. "You come," Zen said, come up behind Shirayuki. Shirayuki turns around and saw Zen.

"Yeah, I did not what to miss this," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Prince Zen, is this the girl you were talking about?" Mitsuhide asked, walking up to them.

"Yes." Zen answer, looking at Mitushide.

"Wait, you're the prince and you did not tell me," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen in shock.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I lie to you," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"If you just tell me that you were a prince I will not care," Shirayuki said, turn away and starting to walk away from him.

"Wait please don't go," Zen said, grab her hand. "Please dance with me?" Zen asked. Shirayuki turns her head to look at him.

"Okay." Shirayuki answer, smile at him. Zen took her hand and walked on to the dance floor. Shirayuki put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Zen put one hand on Shirayuki hip. "Everyone is watching us," Shirayuki said, looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"There watching a beautiful woman dancing," Zen said, looking deep into her green eyes. Shirayuki faces turn red after he says that. "Do you want to go outside and get away from the other.

"Yeah, that will be great," Shirayuki said, feel her hand in Zen hand and they walked outside. "It beautiful out here."

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking up at the moonlight. "Shirayuki there something I have to ask," Zen said, turn to face Shirayuki. Before Shirayuki can speak the clock stork midnight.

"I'm sorry I got to go," Shirayuki said, runoff from Zen.

"Shirayuki waits," Zen said, run after her. He runs down the staircase when He saw her got in the carriage.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Shirayuki said, run down the staircase that is in front of the castle.

"Shirayuki wait," Zen said, but it was too late. The carriage took after to the gate. Zen looked back at the gate where Shirayuki went through. "Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, walked up to me.

"Tomorrow I want to search the whole village for her I want to marry her," Zen said, turn to look at Mitsuhide.

"Did you tell her?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, I was going to but She runs off," Zen said, walking back inside the castle.

 **Back with Shirayuki...**

"Are you shoulder you want to leave the castle like that?" The man asked.

"I can be with him. I'm a servant." Shirayuki said, looking out of the window back at the castle. After a while, Shirayuki got back in town and got out of the carriage. "Thank you for the ride," Shirayuki said, run back to her house and went up to her room. Before her step-family to get home, she quickly changes into the rag clothes. Shirayuki went downstairs to meet her family. "How was the ball?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Belladonna, Carrie, and Elvira.

"It was fun before that girl show and take the prince away," Belladonna said, hand Shirayuki her coat.

"Yeah, who runs away from the prince. She will not show her face in town for a while." Carrie said, throw her coat at Shirayuki.

"Make us some tea," Belladonna said, sat down on a chair.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shirayuki and The Glass Slipper**

 ** **Chapter 5****

Shirayuki was sound asleep in her bed well oversleep because of the ball she went to last night. "SHIRAYUKI GET OUT OF BED!" yelled Belladonna, walking in Shirayuki bedroom. Shirayuki opens her eyes and looked up at Belladonna.  
"What going on?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Belladonna with tired eyes.

"THE PRINCE IS COMING TO FIND THAT GIRL FROM THE BALL." Belladonna said, walked over to the door then she turns her head back at Shirayuki "HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF BED!" Belladonna yelled, walked out of the room. Shirayuki swings her legs off the bed and got dress. She walked downstairs and saw her step-sister running around to get ready to meet the prince.

"SHIRAYUKI, COME HERE." yelled Carrie in her bedroom. Shirayuki walked over to Carrie room and help her put on her dress then Elvira yelled for Shirayuki to come and help her in her bedroom.

"Shirayuki when the prince comes doesn't be seen. I don't want him to look at you." Belladonna said, walking up to Shirayuki.

"As you wish," Shirayuki said, bow her head to Belladonna.

"Good, now go before the prince get here." Belladonna order.

"Yes, ma'am," Shirayuki said, walked away and went into the kitchen. Shirayuki sat on a chair thinking about that night with Prince Zen and how her dream to be happy is gone. Shirayuki head a knock that was coming from the front door and hear feet-step going to answer the door.

"Welcome, Your Highness." Shirayuki can hear Belladonna voice coming through the kitchen. "Meet my beautiful daughter, Carrie, and Elvira," Belladonna said.

"How do you do?" Carrie and Elvira asked at the same time. In Shirayuki mind she can see her step-sister trying to a curtsy.

"Prince Zen wants to know if you are the only ladies live in this house?" a male voice asked.

"No there a servant live here too." Belladonna answer.

"Prince Zen want to meet her." The man order.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Belladonna said. Shirayuki then hears feet-step coming closer to the kitchen door. Shirayuki stands up and waiting for the door to open. "The prince wants to see you. Do make a fool out of us." Belladonna said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes, ma'am," Shirayuki said, walking passed her and went in the living room where she saw Zen standing there looking out of the window. "Your Highness," Shirayuki said, bowing her head to Zen. Zen turn around and looked at Shirayuki.

"It you, The one at the ball," Zen said, walking up to Shirayuki.

"Your Highness, I'm just a servant," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"I don't care about that. I could not sleep until I find you." Zen said, got down on one knee. "Shirayuki, will you marry me," Zen said, put out a box and open the box that have a ring inside.

"Yes, I will marry you Prince Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen neck.

"Thank you. You make me the happy man." Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

3 years have passed and Shirayuki looking out of the window holding a baby girl with white hair in her arms wrap with a red blanket. Her bedroom door open and walked in was her husband Zen. "The snow is very beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, walking up to Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her. "Is Ella asleep?" Zen asked, looking down at his beautiful daughter.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep before you got here," Shirayuki said, turn around to look at Zen.

"That good," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "I love you." Zen whisper.

"I love you too."

 **They live happy ever after.**


End file.
